(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-energizing power pack or new type of accumulator. The invention also relates to an electrolytic composition which is intended to be used with the power pack or accumulator according to the invention. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrolytic device which recovers most of its own electrical energy once its potential has been reduced to substantially zero. More particularly, the invention to a power pack in which only a few minutes are required to recover nearly all its original energy.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Wet-type storage batteries presently in use usually consists of a plurality of positive and negative electrodes in the form of plates alternately positioned with respect to each other with the area between the plates being filled or substantially filled with an electrolyte solution permitting migration of ions between adjacent positive and negative plates depending on whether the battery is being charged or is undergoing discharge.
The most common form of wet-type storage battery presently in use today consists of a casing of rubber or suitable plastic material or the like, with the positive plates or electrodes being lead and the negative plates or electrodes being lead oxide, and an electrolyte consisting of a mixture of sulfuric acid and water. This battery is commonly referred to as being a lead-acid type. The density or specific gravity of the sulfuric acid/water electrolyte solution used in known lead-acid storage batteries is 1.100 when the battery is fully discharged and 1.280 when the battery is fully charged.
The major disadvantages of known lead-acid type batteries are their weight (ratio of electrical energy amperehour) to weight; the fact that hydrogen is evolved during charging of the battery providing a dangerous and explosive atmosphere; the fact that charging devices have to be employed for extended periods of time to rejuvenate a fully discharged or partially discharged battery to full charge capacity; the formation of corrosive deposits at the battery terminals and/or at the battery supports; the fact that they are completely discharged and become practically dead after a certain period of use.